One Crazy Night
by blackandblood
Summary: Hoping that their sleep problems will finally come to an end, Takuya and Zoe take special sleeping pills to help them ignore their obnoxious upstairs neighbor. Their plan does not turn out they way they expected, though. Takumi Lemon.


**Alright, here is my newest lemon! I decided to do this one a bit differently than the previous ones I have written. I won't go into details of how it is different, but as you read, I think you'll find out how it's not like the others. It's a bit long, but I still hope you find it enjoyable once it gets going.**

**Warning: Contains very explicit sexual situations. Viewer discretion is advised and it is not recommended for children ^_^ Also, this story contains of what is probably the longest lemon sequence I have ever written. So on that note, enjoy! :3**

**One Crazy Night**

"Would you bratty kids stop being so noisy?!"

There was a loud banging from the next floor up, the noise echoing off the walls.

Kouji raised an eyebrow, then looked at Takuya. "Who the fuck is yelling?"

Takuya sighed, rubbing his puffy eyes. "Mrs. Shimaza, the crabby old woman from the next floor up. She bitches and bangs her broomstick against the floor whenever she thinks that we're being loud....which is about every thirty seconds...."

Kouichi stared at his friends with concern, as they looked to be in rough shape. It had only been a week since Takuya and Zoe had moved into their new apartment together, eager to finally take their relationship to the next level. However, within that week, it looked as though the young couple had not slept since since the day they had moved in. Their eyes were tired and puffy looking, and their faces were filled with the paleness that came from immense fatigue.

"Every day she bangs that broom at least a hundred times," Zoe groaned. "She does it even when we're not making any noise...."

"That sucks," J.P. commented, glancing up at the ceiling. "Have you complained to the landlord about her constant nagging?"

Takuya took a sip of an energy drink, hoping that it would help wake him up. "We've tried, but he's not doing anything about it. He claims that since she's lived here the longest and that she's so fucking old and senile, that we really can't do anything about it. We have to just deal with it."

"And we don't have the money to move anywhere else," Zoe added miserably.

"What?! That's fucking insane!" Kouji yelled, immediately hearing the thudding broomstick again. "Aaah! Stop that banging, you old nag!"

"BE QUIET! YOU'RE MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE!" The old woman screamed down, continuing her banging.

Zoe moaned tiredly, lying down with her head on Takuya's lap. "She even keeps us awake during the night. She's the loudest, most obnoxious tenant anyone could ever encounter."

Takuya idly stroked his girlfriend's blond locks, glaring daggers up at the ceiling. "She blares her TV so loud that the walls shake, she's always yelling at her fifty cats, and she's constantly playing loud polka music.... It's driving us fucking crazy!"

"QUIET, YOU LITTLE HOOLIGANS!" The broomstick thudded louder.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this....." Zoe rubbed her throbbing temples. "If we lose one more night of sleep, my head is going to explode...."

Tommy looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the loud banging. "But you guys aren't even loud."

"Trust me, we know," Takuya said in a low, icy voice. "If the bitch upstairs keeps it up, I'm breaking in and strangling her to death...."

"CHESTER! GET OFF THE COUNTER! MITTENS, STAY OUT OF THE TOILET! MR. CUDDLESWORTH! STOP DRAWING PICTURES OF RICHARD NIXON ON THE WALL!" Mrs. Shimaza screamed to several of her cats.

"And, of course, she's the crazy cat lady to top it all off," Kouji muttered. "You said she had like, what, fifty cats?"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Probably more than fifty.... I can't wait for the old bitch to just die....."

"Well, I can't do much to shut her up," Kouichi suddenly spoke up. "But, I think I can help you with your sleeping problem."

Takuya glanced down at Zoe, who shrugged in response. They then looked back at the short-haired twin, interested in what he might say.

"How?" They asked in unision.

"Well, I talked to one of my friends recently about my insomnia," he began.

"Which friend?" Takuya asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Kouichi shifted in his seat. "Uh, Yuki...."

"The sketchy guy who walks around with the huge trenchcoat?" Takuya asked.

"Isn't he the guy who sold all those watches?" Zoe inquired.

Kouji shook his head. "No, I think he sold shaving cream."

"No, it was comic books," Tommy told them.

"You're all wrong! He sold pocky!" J.P. held up a pocky stick, then hungrily crammed it into his mouth.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!!!!!" The bang of the broomstick was heard yet again.

Kouichi chuckled. "Well, actually...he sold all of those things.... But anyway, I told him about my insomnia problem, and he gave me these special sleeping pills."

Takuya and Zoe glanced at each other again. "Sleeping pills?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to be prescription strength," Kouichi added. "He gave me like twenty of them, and I'm willing to give you guys a few so that you can sleep. They'll let you sleep through anything."

"But don't you need a prescription for those?" J.P. asked.

Kouji snorted. "Way to figure that out, genius. Hence the words 'prescription-strength'. They don't sell potent shit like that over the counter. Yuki probably has a 'script for them and sells them instead. Either that or he buys off of some other dude."

"Ha ha ha," J.P. sneered sarcastically, biting into another pocky stick. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Eh, both of you shut up," Kouichi interevened. "But as I was saying, I'm willing to give you two a few of my pills. I can always get more later on if I need them."

"I don't know...." Zoe's voice trailed off, and she looked up at her boyfriend. "What do you think, Takuya? You think it's a good idea for us to take pills that strong?"

Just then, the extremely loud racket of polka music began to play in the background. An-out-of tune accordian rang through their ears, and the old woman's shrill voice caused the walls to shake. She was singing to an old polka song, and by the sounds of it, she was dancing around in thick-heeled shoes.

Everyone glanced at each other, just wishing that the old hag would have a heart attack and die. Zoe sat up, her green orbs meeting with Takuya's chocolate-colored ones. Their eyes twitched, as did the corners of the their mouths. Seconds later, they both looked at Kouichi and gave him their answer.

"Give us the fucking pills!"

"Alright!" Kouichi said, happy that he could help his suffering friends. "You each only need to take one, and that's all you'll need. You'll get a peaceful night's sleep and not be bothered by your annoying upstairs neighbor."

He handed the couple ten pills, giving them half of what he had.

"I'll see if I can get you more in a few days," he told them. "They're not all that expensive, but give me a heads-up so I can buy more off of Yuki."

Takuya pulled out his wallet, handing Kouichi a twenty. "Thanks, dude. Will this cover it?"

"This will get you ten more pills," Kouichi replied. "I'll get them to you as soon as possible."

Takuya and Zoe stared down at the small, white tablets. They smiled, glad that they would finally get a good night's sleep.

"STOP MAKING SO MUCH RACKET, OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Mrs. Shimaza shrieked.

_Later that night_

Takuya glanced at the clock, holding two of the white pills Kouichi had given them. It read 9:03 p.m.

"You think we should take them now?" Zoe asked, glancing at the time as well. "He said that they should start kicking in between thirty and sixty minutes. So that means we should be sleeping by around ten tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Takuya replied, handing her one of the pills. "Here's to a good night's sleep."

The blond rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no kidding..."

They each swallowed a pill, taking a sip of water from a nearby glass. At that particular moment, their annoying neighbor, Mrs. Shimaza, was now watching a movie. The volume was so loud that the ceiling looked as though it was vibrating.

"OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Shimaza screeched. "THAT GUY JUST FELL OFF A ROOF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS MOVIE IS GREAT!"

"Can't wait for this shit to kick in," Takuya muttered.

He stripped his clothes off, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants. Zoe put on a light purple tank top and a pair of matching shorts. She tiredly brushed her long locks, trying to ignore the rumbling volume from the next floor up.

Takuya sat back on the bed, switching the television on in hopes of drowning out the sound of Mrs. Shimaza's.

"Turn that TV down already! I can hear it all the way up here!" Mrs. Shimaza screamed down at them, thudding her broomstick against the floor.

"It's not loud at all, you old bitch!" Takuya shouted in return, angry by now. "Why don't you turn yours down?! Yours is so fucking loud that it could wake the dead!"

Zoe set her hairbrush down and sat down beside Takuya on the bed. "Don't let her get you mad. In less than an hour, we'll be dead to the world."

Takuya looked at her surprise. "We'll be dead?!"

The blond sighed and shook her head. "I didn't mean literally. Dead to the world as in passed out sleeping."

"Oh," the brunette replied sheepishly, embarrassed by his stupidity. "Hehe...I knew that...."

"Sure you did," Zoe told him with a smirk.

They spent the next several minutes watching TV, though it was nearly impossible to hear over the boom of Mrs. Shimaza's. However, as the minutes ticked by, they were surprised to learn that they were not growing tired.

"Shouldn't this shit be starting to kick in by now?" Takuya asked, looking over at the clock again.

This time it read 9:41 p.m., indicating that they had taken their sleeping pills nearly forty minutes ago.

"Yeah..." Zoe mused. "I mean, Kouichi said that they could take up to an hour to kick in, but I'm not even tired...."

"Me neither," Takuya added. "That's fucked up....but I'm sure they'll start working soon."

They couple resumed watching TV, though they still couldn't hear anything. However, they did not seem to mind that fact. Takuya looked over at Zoe, not able to keep himself from staring at her.

Zoe noticed this and blushed. "Uh...do I have something on my face?"

"No." Takuya smiled at her, continuing to gaze at her.

He idly brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, then traced his finger down the side of her face. Zoe shuddered involuntarily from the touch, feeling her nipples harden. Takuya noticed this through his girlfriend's thin shirt, chuckling.

"Excited, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," she murmured, now staring at Takuya's bare torso.

Their heartbeats were quicker than normal, and seemed to drum through their ears. Takuya let his fingers glide over Zoe's shirt, lightly rubbing her nipples. Zoe moaned, moving towards her boyfriend. She straddled his hips, nibbling at his bare neck. Takuya grunted soflty, feeling her teeth lightly bite into him. He wrapped his arms around her, using one of his hands to stroke her soft hair. His other hand traveled up the back of her tank top, caressing her smooth skin.

Zoe kissed and nipped at Takuya's neck for another moment, sighing as she felt a hardness poking at her. Takuya pulled her shirt off, discarding it to the side. He then began to take one of her twin mounds into his mouth, lustfully running his tongue all over it. He gently licked her pink nipple, causing Zoe to whimper.

"Zoe?" He finally asked, continuing his assault on his girlfriend's bare chest.

Zoe's breathing had grown heavier with each passing second. "Y-yeah?"

"I don't....think....those were sleeping pills," Takuya said, suddenly pushing Zoe away.

The blond fell back onto the bed, surprised. However, before she could sit up, Takuya was on top of her, pinning her down as he straddled her.

"Those _definitely _weren't sleeping pills," he whispered into her ear, before nibbling on it.

Zoe could now feel Takuya's hardness pulsating against her stomach. She moved one of her hands and slipped it between his legs, gripping onto his manhood. Takuya grunted, shifting as she began to massage his member. It twitched in Zoe's hand, throbbing so much, she could almost hear it say 'suck me'. That is, if cocks could talk.

"What the hell did Kouichi give us?" Zoe asked, biting down onto Takuya's shoulder.

"I think....I think it was ecstasy!" Takuya exclaimed. "Fuck....never knew how it felt like to be on this shit...it's great!"

"Quiet down there!" Shimaza screamed from the next floor up.

Takuya smirked, looking down at Zoe. "How about we get back at this bitch for all the times she nagged us. And kept us awake for that matter."

Normally, the blond would've disagreed and opted to just keep quiet. However, she no longer cared and craved payback as much as Takuya.

"Let's do it," she said, yanking her boyfriend's pants down past his ass.

Within seconds, they were both completely naked and had made their way to the floor. Their nude bodies were entwined, rolling around on the thick carpets while they laughed at their angry neighbor.

"WOULD YOU KIDS STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?! I'LL CALL YOUR PARENTS!" Mrs. Shimaza screeched.

"Damn, Zoe! Your nipples are so fucking hard!" Takuya shouted, purposely making the old woman disturbed.

"Not as hard as your cock, Takuya!" Zoe cried out. "It's so hard, I just want to suck you dry!"

The broomstick thudded against the floor from upstairs. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

Takuya smirked. "Well, Zoe. If you want to, then get me wet!"

"You bet your ass I will!" Zoe said with a laugh, before putting his member into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Takuya said loudly, enjoying the fact that their neighbor was miserable. "You are the best at sucking dick!"

Zoe's head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking every inch of his cock. Takuya sighed, his hair damp with persperation. His hands were on Zoe's temples, guiding her up and down to his liking.

"Oh, god...." He had temporarily forgotten about the annoying woman upstairs, instead focusing on Zoe's movement. "Fuck..."

The blond quickened her pace, using her hands to massage his sensative balls. She took his entire length into her mouth, letting it slide down to the back of her throat. Takuya cursed under his breath, then began to ram her head up and down.

"I'M GOING TO CALL THE COPS IF YOU KIDS DON'T STOP!" Mrs. Shimaza screamed as she slammed the broomstick into the floor repeatedly.

An evil smirk crept onto Takuya's face. "Zoe, I'm gonna face fuck you until you pass out from lack of air!"

He continued to move her head up and down as fast as he could, cutting off Zoe's air supply completely. The brunette made several loud grunts and groans, though it mostly came from the intense pleasure as oppose to him wanting to piss off the old woman. He felt himself growing close to his peak, but he was no where near satisfied with what they had done.

"Fuck!" Takuya shouted, releasing his grip on Zoe.

The blond fell backward, gasping for air as she laid on the ground. However, before she could recover, Takuya had crawled over to her and positioned himself between her legs. His wet, hard cock slid into her, causing Zoe to cry out in ecstasy.

"Ooooh!" She threw her head back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

"I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm gonna _rape_ you!" Takuya yelled.

By now, they could no longer understand Mrs. Shimaza's ranting and complaining, as the drug had put them into their own world. Takuya relished the feeling of Zoe's hot tightness. His cock slammed into repeatedly and his lips lowered to hers. Zoe moaned as his tongue went into her mouth, running her own tongue over it response. Her hands were on Takuya's ass, her fingernails making tiny crescent shaped marks in his flesh. The brunette did not feel any discomfort from the grip, instead quickening his pace.

Takuya gripped Zoe's shoulders, pinning them to the floor. He continued to penetrate her inner walls, feeling drops of pre-cum leaking steadily from his throbbing cock. His damp hair fell over his forehead, and his eyes were dark with lust. Zoe's hands moved up to Takuya's hips, and she moved herself to intensify the penetration. Takuya smirked, his thrusts growing more powerful. The blond's eyes widened and she struggled to catch her breath as her boyfriend pounded into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands moved up Takuya's slick body. The brunette grunted, feeling himself growing close for a second time. He bucked one final time, causing Zoe to orgasm loudly.

"YOU ARE GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" The old bitch upstairs screeched.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...." Takuya pulled out of her, then rolled the girl over onto her stomach.

Zoe got up on her hands and knees, crying out in pleasure as she felt him penetrate her from behind. "Oh, god!"

Takuya pounded into her, his balls slapping against her ass. He held onto her hips, then moved one hand to her wet womanhood. He rubbed his fingers up against her soft mound, letting some of her juices wet his fingertips. Zoe moaned louder, her damp hair falling into her face. Takuya licked his fingers clean, before moving his hand up to one of her breasts. He pinched the hard nipple, causing his girlfriend to whimper.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY WHEN THE LANDLORD KICKS YOU OUT!" Mrs. Shimaza shrieked. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR NOISE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Takuya shouted, pulling Zoe up so that he could bite her shoulder.

"Aaah!" Zoe was now only on her knees and her back was up against Takuya's glistening chest. "Oh, fuck!"

Takuya's brown eyes were now almost onyx-colored. "Let's take it to the next level. Make so much noise that the old hag has a fucking heart attack."

With that, he pulled out, his dripping cock still rock-hard. He grabbed Zoe's hand and helped her up, the girl shaking from the intense penetration. The couple exchanged evil grins, before running out of the bedroom. They made their way into the living room, where Takuya dove onto the couch so forcefully that he thought it would crack.

"We could break shit," he said huskily. "But I don't give a damn."

"Me neither," Zoe added, running and somersaulting onto the plush piece of furniture beside Takuya. "Wow! Did not think that I would be able to pull that off!"

Upstairs, the broomstick continued to bang against the floor, the meowing of several cats were heard, and the Mrs. Shimaza's television set was loud enough for even the deaf to hear.

Takuya playfully tackled Zoe, causing the couch to toppled backwards with a heavy thud. They laughed at the woman's misery, before the brunette climbed on top of the girl once again.

"Be louder than you've ever been before," he whispered into her ear. "This is where we wrap things up."

Zoe nodded in agreement, reaching through Takuya's legs to make sure that he was still hard. Although he was, she decided to tease him by stroking the member up and down, her fingers lightly brushing up against the sensative tip. Pre-cum wet her fingers and she used the lubrication to moisten his entire shaft. Takuya moaned, the soft touches making him want to release his seed right then and there. He attempted to pull away slightly, but Zoe wrapped her free arm around his waist and pulled him down onto her completely. Her other hand continued to pump Takuya's pulsating manhood, her movements growing quicker with each passing second. She then concentrated on the tip, running her index finger right at his most sensative spot.

"Aaah! Fuck!" Takuya yelled. "Oh, god... Zoe.... F-fucking...s-s-stop! I..can't t-take anymore!"

Zoe jerked off his manhood for a few more seconds, then released her grip. However, her hand immediately began to assault his testicles. Takuya writhed on top of her, trying his best to pull away. It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy it; it was more along the lines of the fact that he was about to bust a nut, figuratively speaking.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked, gently biting his earlobe. "Too intense for you?"

"Okay, you're gonna get it," Takuya growled. "I'm gonna fuck you into a coma!"

With that, he found the strength to hoist himself up and make the blond release her hold on his nuts. He then moved his head between her legs, lapping up some of her moisture. Zoe moaned, her fingers quickly entwining in his hair. Takuya pulled his head away after a few seconds, dipping a single finger deep inside her inner walls. He then extracted the finger, licking it clean of her juices.

"Get me wet," he told her, kneeling over Zoe's face. "Quickly."

"THIS IS LUDACRIS! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I HAD SUCH DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE HOOLIGANS AS NEIGHBORS! YOU'RE A DISGRACE AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR THE DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR YOU ARE DISPLAYING!" Mrs. Shimaza yelled.

Zoe sucked on Takuya's cock, wetting it all over again. Her tongue ran up and down the entire shaft, before taking it down her throat. Takuya grunted, then pulled himself out of her mouth. He then moved back between her legs and positioned himself. His manhood thrust deep into her core so harshly that Zoe couldn't help but to cry out.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Oh my fucking god!" She shouted, feeling as though he was penetrating much deeper than humanly possible.

Takuya grabbed her shoulders and began to pound into her with every molecule of energy in his body. They were both panting by now, their hot, soaked bodies sliding up and down against one another. Zoe drew her legs up, bending her knees and keeping them close to where her chest would be, had Takuya not been in the way. The shifting made the penetration even more intense than before. Her fingers entwined into his hair again and she pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met, tongues running over each other passionately. Teeth nipped at soft lips, even going so far as to draw a few beads of blood. As they continued to kiss, Takuya reached between their bodies to massage one of Zoe's slick breasts. He ran his fingers over the soft mound, relishing the creamy softness of her skin.

"Fuck!" He yelled, feeling himself grow closer to his breaking point. "I'm close..."

"M-me too," Zoe gasped, her green orbs wide. "Oooh! Oh, god!"

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Screamed the old woman's voice, followed by a heavy thud that did not sound like her broomstick for once.

Takuya cock rammed into his girlfriend several more times before he felt a familiar twitching. "F-fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!"

The second those words had escaped his lips, he squeezed Zoe's shoulders and exploded deep inside her. At the exact same moment, Zoe had reached her peak and orgasmed, feeling her juices mix in with his. She cried out loudly, shuddering as she felt several powerful spurts erupting from Takuya's cock. The brunette grunted, feeling relieved from his aching manhood. By now, Zoe was practically out cold from the session, her green eyes barely open. Once Takuya had finally finished emptying himself, he collapsed on top of his girlfriend, barely conscious himself.

"Fuck...." He panted loudly, his heart feeling as though it would burst.

After another moment, he pulled out of Zoe and fell down beside her. Using the very last of his energy, he pulled her into his arms, leaning to kiss her glistening forehead. Seconds later, they were both passed out.

_Meanwhile_

A young man sat in his apartment, his brown trenchcoat thrown carelessly onto the floor. Yuki frowned, going through his array of pills.

"Huh...so _these_ are the sleeping pills," he mused to himself. "But if these are the sleeping pills, then the ones I thought were sleeping pills were actually...fuck! I mixed them up and gave out the wrong ones! Fuck...."

Yuki studied over the pills for a few seconds, mentally cursing himself. He would surely be getting several complaints the next morning.

"Fuck...."

_At Kouichi's house_

"Dammit! What the fuck kind of pills did Yuki give me?!" Kouichi exclaimed. "I asked for sleeping pills!"

He was now naked and furiously humping a cushioned chair in his bedroom.

"Fucking asshole!"

_Elsewhere_

A young couple exchanged sultry looks, expecting a wild night as they each swallowed a pill. However, within thirty minutes, they were both out cold. Their night of ecstasy had, in fact, turned into a night of undisturbed sleeping.

_The next day_

True to his thoughts, Yuki was given many annoyed complaints. He had apologized profusely, clearly embarrassed by his mistake. Despite the mishaps, he was forgiven, as long as he promised to double check his product next time.

Surprisingly, Takuya and Zoe were the only ones that had not complained. Although they had not gotten the night of sleep that they had expected, they received one of the most memorable nights of their lives. The only drawback was the jitters and headaches the next morning. Luckily for them, they had the privelege to sleep throughout the day, undisturbed by their neighbor.

Ironically, the final, loud thud that the young couple had heard during their lustful session was actually Mrs. Shimaza falling to the floor. She had suffered from an apparent heart attack and died. The medics came to retrieve her body the morning after she had died. Her nurse had found her and called for help. No one had questioned the cause of her death, as her age was a great factor for experiencing a heart attack. No one would ever know that Takuya and Zoe's ecstacy-riddled rendevous was the reason for her demise. The old hag had been so horrified that she had experienced a heart attack and crashed to the floor. The cats had stared at her body for a few seconds, before resuming their drawings of Richard Nixon on the wall.

Takuya and Zoe were now fortunate enough to sleep five out of the seven nights during the week. The other two were used specifically as their special ecstasy pill nights. As for the real pills...well, after several hours of nonstop sex, they were tired enough to pass out on their own accord.

**Well, there you have it. This lemon was different because 1. It was more humorous, 2. It was purposely more crude and vocal, and 3. It was longer than the rest. If you did not like it...well, I gave you a fair warning. Anyway, please let me know how you did like it, for even flames will be accepted. Keep a look-out for more one-shots in the future, perhaps one of them another lemon if I think of another idea I'd like to put into play. See ya until next time!**


End file.
